The Day ThunderClan Disappeared
by ItsTooFreakinColdToday
Summary: A story where ThunderClan doesn't exist
1. Jayfeather

**Prologue **

Autumnsapphire gazed at her reflection in the moonpool. It was frozen solid, and she could feel her heart swell with joy.

"It's been done," she meowed, hoping that her father, Darktail, could hear her.

"Good," her mother, Mapleshade whispered in her ear.

Both of her parents were ded, and in the Dark Forest, but they still came to Autumnsapphire in her dreams, and she could even hear them in her waking life, like she was now.

She let out a sigh, and stared at her reflection in the mirror. She was a beautiful cat, a huge she-cat, with the pelt the color of autumn leaves, her fur was thick long and glossy, and she had dark blue eyes, the color of sapphires, just like her father Ashfur.

"Are you quite done?" her brother, Butternut asked.

Butternut was not like her at all, he was a runt, and he was yellow just like their mother, Sleekwhisker, and his eyes were the color of dirt.

"I'll be done when I'm done!" Autumnsapphire spat, gazing lovingly at her reflection in the moonpool.

She would take over these clans, she would get vengance for her father Scourge, and everyone else whose lives had been ripped away at the claws of those clans!

She turned to her brother, and growled in a super cereal voice.

"Let's do this."

* * *

**Chapter One**

Autumsapphire threw another piece of prey onto the fresh-kill pile, a rabbit this time, the eighth one she caught. She had also caught, seventeen voles, sixty-eight blackbirds, and thirty-five shrews.

"How are you catching so many?" Butternut wheezed, he hadn't caught anything, but he was already huffing and puffing, whereas, Autumnsapphire didn't even feel out of breath.

"I can talk to animals," Autumnsapphire meowed. She was very smooth with her words, just like her father, Sol, she could talk pretty much anything into doing whatever she wanted.

"Oh, hey Jayfeather," she meowed, when she could hear her mate padding up closer to her.

"Hey," he purred, nuzzling her neck, he then turned to Butternut.

"Get lost!" he spat.

Autumnsapphire let out a mrrow, when her brother ran away wailing.

"Wow, this is an amazing catch!" Jayfeather purred, staring down at the fresh-kil pile. He was blind when he met Autumnsapphire, but he wasn't anymore, because she had cured him.

"Guess what?" Autumnsapphire meowed, once they had finished eating.

"What?" Jayfeather asked.

"I'm expecting kits!"

"Yippie!" Jayfeather cried, jumping about ten fox-lengths in the air.

"Lol, if you jump like that again, cats just might think you're in SkyClan," Autumnsapphire mrrowed.

"I'm surprised cats don't think you're in SkyClan, you can jump higher than the Sky Oak! But you might also be in RiverClan, you can swim through even the strongest currents, and during flood season at that!"

Autumnsapphire's pelt warmed at all the praise she was getting.

"And not only that, but you can beat Lionblaze, Bramblestar, and Tigerstar all in a fight!"

"Yes, and when I trained in The Dark Forest, I beat all of the cats there," Autumnsapphire meowed. She wasn't bragging, she was just stating facts.

"Yes, and you can run faster than any cat to ever live, and no cat can sneak as well as you can."

"Maybe I should become the leader of all five clans," Autumnsapphire mrrowed, only half joking.

"Jayfeather! I need help I have a thorn in my paw!" Birchfall wailed.

"Get lost Birchfail! Can't you see we're busy?" Autumnsapphire spat.

"Yeah! Go to Alderheart, he's a medicine cat too," Jayfeather grumbled.

"Yeah, go to Alderfart," Autumnsapphire echoed.

Birchfall ran away wailing, and Autumnsapphire turned back to Jayfeather.

"Now, where were we?"

"I was just talking about how amazing you are," Jayfeather continued. He then let out a hiss of irritation, when Graystripe raced into the medicine cat's den.

"Jayfeather! Jayfeather! I need you to oversee mine and Brackenfur's mate-ship!"

"Wait, you and Brackenfur are becoming mates?" he gasped.

The big gay tom nodded.

"Yeah, since I'm still alive, and Brackenfur is still alive, and our mates have been dead forever now, we've decided to become mates with each other, until we die, so we're not lonely anymore."

"Alright," Jayfeather sighed. He started getting up, when Autumnsapphire pounced on him, crushing his scrawny body under her own large one.

"Noo!" she wailed, "Don't leave me! I should be the only cat that matters in your life, let Alderfart oversee their mate-ship!"

"I'm sorry Autumnsapphire, but as the oldest medicine cat of ThunderClan, it's my duty to oversee the mate-ships of other cats," Jayfeather meowed.

"Oh forget this!" Autumnsapphire spat, "You're just a half-clan anyway! I'm going to go join WindClan and become mates with Crowfeather!"

She then ran away wailing, knowing that Jayfeather would chase after her, but when he did, she would just ignore him, hah! That would teach him!


	2. Breezepelt

Autumnsapphire ran for moons, and then, finally she reached the WindClan border.  
However, just as she crossed it, she started giving birth!

"What are you doing on WindClan territory?" a scrawny black tom sneered, his amber eyes flashing with anger.

"I'M HAVIN KITS!" Autumnsapphire screeched.

"Do it on your own territory!" the tom spat.

"Now Breezepelt, we can't just leave a pregnant queen out here to fend for herself," a brown tabby she-cat meowed.

"But Heathertailllll, she's not from WindClannnnn!" Breezepelt whined.

"My kits are a quarter WindClan," Autumnsapphire meowed, suddenly remembering that Jayfeather was part WindClan.

"Really? Who is the father?" Breezepelt screeched.

"Did I say they're quarter WindClan? I meant they're half-WindClan, and you're the father!"

"What?" Heathertail gasped, her heather colored eyes nearly pooping out of her head, "What does she mean you're the father?"

"Oh yes," Autumnsapphire meowed, "Breezepelt told me that I'm the prettiest she-cat she's ever seen, and that I'm the only one for him."

"No, I didn't, she's lying!" Breezepelt protested.

"I can't believe this Breezepelt! We have four kits together, and then you go and shack up with this twobit floozy behind my back?!" Heathertail ran away wailing, and Breezepelt turned to Autumnsapphire with a deathly glare in his amber eyes.

"I'll get you back for this, if it's the last thing I do!"

Autumnsapphire waved his words away with the flick of her tail, what could he do to her? She was three times as big as him, and twice as smart.

She finished having kits, one was a reddish brown tom, which she named Pinekit, after Pinestar, the greatest leader of ThunderClan, and then she had a brown tabby she-kit, which she named Maplekit, after her mother, and then, the next one was a brown tabby tom, which she named Onekit, after Onestar, the only leader of WindClan worth mentioning, the next kit, was a cream colored she-kit, that she named Daisykit, after Daisy, the best warrior in ThunderClan, the last kit that was born was a runt, and he was black with one white paw. Autumnsapphire gasped, because she knew what this meant...SCOURGE HAD BEEN REBORNED!


	3. Tawnyspots

Instead of going to WindClan with all the wimpy cats, Autumnsapphire decided to go to SkyClan, they were cooler anyway.

When she got to the border a few sunrises later, she was stopped by a dark brown tom.

"Who are you, and what are you doing on our border?" he asked in a thick Russian accent.

"I've decided to be in SkyClan," Autumnsapphire meowed.

"M'kay, but if you want to join SkyClan, then you have to do a jumping test," meowed a dark grey tabby tom, with yellow eyes.

Autumnsapphire effortlessy jumped in the air, and smacked down an eagle on her way down, with her massive paw.

"Whoa! You're fantastic! Not only can you be in SkyClan, but I'm going to request to Leafstar, to make you deputy instead of me!" the dark grey tabby exclaimed.

"Awesome!" Autumnsapphire exclaimed, pushing her kits in front of her.

"These are my kits, their names are Pinekit, Maplekit, Onekit, Daisykit, and-" she thought about a name for the last one, she couldn't name him Scoruge, because then everyone would know that he was a reincarnation.

"Rainbowkit!" she exclaimed, for gay pride, because Scoruge was gay, and she wanted to honor his memory.

"That's a perfect SkyClan name!" the dark grey tom exclaimed, "Oh, by the way, I'm Hawkwing, and this is Sparrowpelt."

"It's nice to me you...agghh!" Autumnsapphire suddenly screamed, when a blinding white light hit her eyeballs.

Then, when the light cleared, she saw a handsome black tom, with a twisted paw, a light grey tom with tufted ears, a heavyset fishy smelling tom, and a black wheezying tom.

"Greetings, I am Deadfoot," the black tom with the twisted paw meowed, dipping his head.

Autumnsapphire thought there was something familiar about him, but she couldn't quite place her paw on it.

"I'm Tawnyspots," the light grey tom meowed, in a Texas accent.

"I'm Heavystep," meowed the fishy smelling tom.

"I'm Nightstar," the last tom wheezed, before breaking into a series of coughing fits.

"Alright, so why'd you just pop out of the sky like that?" Autumnsapphire asked, looking at her clanmates, to see what they thought of these shennanigans, but they were gone!

"You are needed for a quest! We have a cat from each clan now, and Cloudstar was the fifth cat, but he is still salty about when SkyClan got driven out, that he didn't want to come, so you're the next best choice!" Heavystep exclaimed.

"Okay, cool, so what do I have to do?" Autumnsapphire asked.

Tawnyspots's eyes blinked with evil, but he said nothing.

"But before we do that, we must change your name, it is too long and hard to say," Nightpelt wheezed.

"Of course you'd think that! You have the most boring name ever!" Autumnsapphire spat. She then rolled her eyes.

"Fine, if that's what you have to do."

"From this day forth, you shall be known as...Redlake!"

"But that's dumb! That's a total tom name!" Autumnsappire whined.

"How bout Rosesky?" Tawnyspots meowed, flipping his ear tufts sexily, and Autumnsapphire knew that she was in love with him.

"I like that name," she meowed. The others nodded their agreements.

"From this day forth, Autumnsapphire shall be known as...Rosesky!"

"Now, let's get down to business!" Deadfoot exclaimed.

"So, what's the sitch?" Rosesky asked.

"We are going to the Dark Forest," Tawnyspots meowed.

"I don't think that's a good idea," meowed a sandy grey tom, who was hot, but not as hot as Tawnyspots.

"Thrushpelt, what are you doing here?" he hissed.

"I came down from SkyClan to prevent you from making a huge mistake!" Thruspelt exclaimed.

But then Deadfoot gave him the...DEATH STARE! And he fell over...not dead, but knocked out.

"Come on everypony, let's go before he wakes up!" Heavystep exclaimed.

Deadfoot then said some words, and they were IN THE DARK FOREST!

The first thing that Rosesky heard, were a group of voices singing YMCA, and when she turned the corner, she saw a dark grey tom, a scrawny white tom, and Darktail all wearing rainbown bandanas, singing the song!

"Isn't it a cool song?" the dark grey tom asked, "Darktail taught it to us."

He stared at the meaty white tom with love in his eyes.

"I'm Darkstripe by the way," he meowed, flicking his tail in the direction of the scrawny white tom, "This is Snowtuft."

"I'm Rosesky, this is Heavystep, Deadfoot, Tawnyspots, and Nightstar," Rosesky meowed, pointing to each cat as she introduced them.

"So what brings you to our humble abode?" a scrawny tom with a claw face asked, slinking out of the shadows.

"StarClan is boring, Bluestar and Yellowfang keep trying to control everything!" Deadfoot exclaimed.

"It's real sad, the other clans aren't even invited to the secret meetings, onlyThunderClan," Heavystep sighed.

"Yeah, why does ThunderClan get to be front and center all the time anyway?" Nightpelt spat.

"Actually, ShadowClan and SkyClan have both gotten more attention recently, but RiverClan and WindClan haven't," Deadfoot sighed.

"Yeah, well, at least WindClan was relevant a few books ago, and Crowfeather even got to be in the spotlight, RiverClan hasn't been relevant since we moved to the lake!" Heavystep exclaimed.

"Yeah, because all RiverClan is known for, is trying to take Sunning Rocks from ThunderClan," Tawnyspots shot back.

Heavystep let out a fericious wail, and threw himself onto Tawnyspots, crushing him under his massive weight!

"If you're going to bicker like this, then you can leave!"

The two toms stopped fighting, and Tawnyspots licked his chest fur a couple of times, before meowing.

"Alright, if you think ThunderClan is so bad, let's see how well the clans do without them!"

"Oh, I think we'll do great! There'll be so much more prey for WindClan," Deadfoot hissed.

"Good luck catching it," Tawnyspots snarled.

He then snapped his fingers.

"There, it's been done, ThunderClan is no more," he meowed, before disappearing.

Oh no! Rosesky thought, if making ThunderClan disappear made Tawnyspots disappear, did that mean that Jayfeather disappeared as well?

She was mad at him, but she couldn't stop thinking about his blue eyes, and the way he yelled at Birchfall.  
Then she thought, he's part WindClan, so maybe he was still there.

"Come on, we have to return to the surface to see how the clans have changed without ThunderClan!" she exclaimed.

As they made their way back to the world of the living, she could barely breathe, she had no idea what she was going to see when she got back, and she would be lying if she said she wasn't just a bit afraid.


	4. BloodClan

When Rosesky got back to the surface, she wasn't in ThunderClan anymore, because it didn't exist, and because she wasn't in ThunderClan anymore, and she also wasn't in SkyClan anymore, instead, she was in...BLOODCLAN!

"Hey, you look totally edgy, want a collar with dog teeth and stuff?" asked a brown, black, and white tom.

"Sure," Rosesky meowed, she was in SkyClan, but she figured, while in BloodClan, do as the BloodClanners do.

"Hey Snipe, who is that?" asked a black and white tom.

"Rosesky," Rosesky answered, "And you are?"

"I'm Snake, and this is my mate Hoot," he flicked his tail to the tom who he was sharing a chicken wing with, "And this is my brother, Snake, and his mate Jumper."

All of the cats mentioned were black and white toms, and they were all wearing collars with dog teeth in them.

"I'm Snapper," meowed a black and brown tom, emerging from behind a trashcan.

One by one, all of the BloodClan cats introduced themselves.

They're like really old, Rosesky thought, wondering how they were even still alive.

"So, I had you're Scoruge's daughter, how did that happen?" Snapper asked.

"Well, you see, a part of his soul was taken, and meshed with a part of, Tom's, Sol's, Sleekwhisker's, Mapleshade's, Darktail's, Ashfur's, and some other cat's souls, were meshed together, and it made me! Also...my brother Butternut, but he sucks anyway."

"But Sol's a calico, how did he have kits?" asked Snipe.

"He didn't actually!" Rosesky spat, "Did you even listen? Besides, what about Redtail?"

"Who's Redtail?" he asked, everyone looked confused.

Rosesky was about to claw them all to pieces, until she remembered that they were just loners, rogues, and kittypets, and they didn't know any better.

"So, where are all the she-cats?" she asked instead.

"Willie, Minty, and Tessa were homophobes, so we kicked out those bloody posers," growled Jumper.

"Well, I better be going now," Rosesky meowed, getting up to her paws, she had a mission, and that mission was to make sure Jayfeather was still alive, and she couldn't do that if she was here in BloodClan.

"Okay, bye," meowed everyone.

Rosesky left BloodClan, and began her journey back to the clans!


	5. Ravenwing

Rosesky ran and ran, and she soon found herself at the moonstone in the old territory!  
Standing there, was a black tom with blue eyes.

"Hi, I'm Ravenwing, I'm a medicine cat," meowed the tom.

Rosesky knew right away that he wasn't attractive.

"Oh from which clan?" asked Rosesky.

He scratched his chin.

"You know, for some reason, I can't remember, all I know, is that I'm doomed to roam the moonstone forever because that stupid traitor Mapleshade killed me because I was just doing my job!"

Rosesky let out a hiss and unsheathed her claws, how dare this cat talk bad about her mother!

"I pity the fool!"

She exclaimed, before slicing and dicing him with her claws.

He didn't die though, because he was already dead.

She then decided to put her nose on the moonstone, to see what all the hub bub was about.

She suddenly had a vision of the past! She knew it was the past, because she saw Borkenstar's ugly ass face, and all the other ugly ShadowClan cats who were evil, and made kits fight to their deaths.

"You're either with me, or you're against me, Flintfang," growled Brokenstar to an attractive grey tom.

"With you or against you then I am against you, because you're a, TURNCOAT!" exclaimed the tom.

"TURNCOAT!" yowled some of the cats from behind him.

"KILLER!" continued Flintfang.

"KILLER!" echoed everyone.

"LIAR!"

"LIAR!"

"THIEF!"

Before the other cats could echo, Brokenstar let out a loud growl, and drew back his paw to bitch slap Flintfang, but an attractive white white tom with black paws stopped him.

"Honey, no, just no."

"Fine," Brokenstar grumbled.

When he put his paw down, Rosesky knew right away that the white tom with the black feets and Brokenstar were mates!

She then remembered that she had to find her mate Jayfeather!

She turned to Ravenwing.

"Hey, do you know where Jayfeather is?"

"I've been trapped in this moonstone for 353538583 moons, all the cats stopped coming here eons ago, I don't know where anyone is!"

"Fine,"" spat Rosesky, "Do you want to be my mate then?"

The tom shook his head.

"Um no, I'm a medicine cat, it's illegal for me to take a mate, besides, you're not in the same clan as me, and you're alive, and I'm dead, so that'd be totally creepy."

"Fair point," sighed Rosesky. She then waved goodbye with her tail at the tom, and continued her journey back to the clans to find Jayfeather!

* * *

_A/N: the part with Flintfang is from a song called Turncoat by Anti-flag._


	6. MistystarLionblazeKestrelflight

Rosesky padded along for moons and moons, and finally, to her relief, she reached the gathering place!

There as a gathering!

She raced over to the medicine cats, and to her dismay, she saw that Jayfeather wasn't there! Oh no! What if he disappeared!

"Where's Jayfeather?" she demanded to Willowshine, the RiverClan medicine cat, who was sharing tongues with Puddleshine, the ShadowClan medicine cat.

"He and Kestrelflight are going to fight to the death to see who gets to be WindClan's supreme medicine cat!" exclaimed Puddleshine with a gleam in his whatevercolorIthinkblue eyes.

"But isn't Jayfeather in Th-" Rosesky started to say, but then she remembered that ThunderClan doesn't exist anymore.

Mothwing flicked her tail towards a clump of ferns.

"Jayfeather's in there, preparing for the fight, it's going to be much harder for him."

Oh no! Rosesky thought with horror, was Jayfeather blind again? Had her cure weared off?

She raced as fast as she could to the ferns, and what she saw next, would not prepare her for this horror.

Jayfeather wasn't blind, it was much worse, he was only half there! He only had one front leg, one back leg, one ear, one eye, and half a tail!

"What are you staring at?" he snapped. Rosesky jumped.

"Uhh, what happened to you?"

"I was born this way, so was my brother Lionblaze, my sister Hollyleaf, but she's dead now, oh, and Stonefur, who is dead, and I never met, and Mistystar, the leader of RiverClan, were born this way too."

Rosesky looked up at the leader tree, and sure enough, the blue grey fish-cat was sitting there with only half a body!

Rosesky knew what she must do, she grabbed Jayfeather, or rather, what was left of him, and threw him at Mistystar. She watched in shocked amazement, as they collided into each other and merged into one cat!

She then stalked over to Lionblaze, and put him out of his misery, because all of the cats he could have merged with, were dead, and there were no other half-cats that were still alive.

"Hooray!" Breezepelt cheered after Lionblaze died.

The RiverClan cats were staring up at the Mistystar/Jayfeather hybrid with looks of confusion on their faces.

Kestrelflight was doing a little Irish jig by the bush, happy that his spot as a WindClan's main medicine cat was secured.

Rosesky let out a purr, she had saved the day! Now a fight wouldn't break out, and there were no more half-cats.


End file.
